A Small World
by meeshl
Summary: All Naminé could remember was life in an orphanage, for that was all she knew. However, that all changes when one day a mysterious black figure comes after her with the thirst of ultimate revenge. The thing is, he's connected to her past...but how?
1. No one ever will

_A/N : Okay so this is my first time ever writing a fanfic or any kind of a story to be honest, so any constructive criticism will be appreciated! XD_

_Well anyway, this is chapter one ( i know- it's incredibly short haha ). I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please review! I'd love it if you did! (=_

**No one ever will**_._

The blonde turned her head and looked out the foggy, half cracked window.

Looking down into the far distance, there were tiny figures scurrying about below carrying umbrellas.

Funny almost, how people are so large and yet so afraid of something so small, like a little bit of rain.

_"Sometimes I wish that I was the rain; free falling, going wherever the clouds go," _the blonde thought.

She leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand and silently drew a picture into the foggy glass window.

Suddenly, the loud and crisp resonating sound of a bell broke the meek silence.

Naminé didn't seem the slightest bit startled by the ringing of the supper bell- the stampede of many footsteps rushing down the steps was enough to figure out what was happening.

She waited a few minutes to contemplate whether or not she should go down and join everyone else.

In the end with great difficulty, the skinny girl sighed and convinced her lifeless body to go over to the staircase.

With every step that she took, she cringed.

The creaking of the at least 100-year-old stair boards made it almost unbearable to her sensitive ears.

* * *

Naminé made her way over to the entrance of the too familiar and too crowded dining hall.

Upon scanning the entire room for almost a full five minutes, she finally found a place to sit.

She quickly wedged herself into the narrow space before anyone else had the chance to.

The pale girl let out a tiny gasp as she forgot to get her food. She turned her head and noticed that the line was growing rather quickly.

"You better get on line before it's too late," said a scrawny girl rushing toward the line.

"Hmm…that was a little weird," Naminé muttered. No one usually bothered to talk to her, more or less even take a glance at her.

The blonde quickly scrambled over to the end of the line, hoping not to be last again. As she squished her way in between the crowds of immense children, she was only met with greedy shoves.

"HEY!"

It was no use- her tiny voice was too quiet for even a mouse to hear.

Even if it was louder than a squeak, it's not like anyone would care about what she had to say anyway.

Here in the orphanage, everyone is his or her own person.

As always, she was the last one on line.

* * *

"NEXT!"

Naminé didn't even have to look up to tell whom the scratchy vocal chords belonged to.

They belonged to the headmaster and it didn't seem like she was in a very good mood. Not that she was ever in a good mood.

The line was diminishing quickly and Naminé was only getting closer. Soon enough, she was next.

The pale, young girl held out her worn down bowl and waited to be served. Her face expressed grimace as the unidentifiable porridge, or what seemed like porridge, was scooped into her bowl. The amount of food that was being served to the scrawny adolescent was barely enough to feed a baby.

A tiny grumble sounded from her empty stomach. With a soft quavery voice, she spoke.

"M-may I have some more please?"

As soon as the girl spoke those words, a pulsing vein emerged from the old woman's wrinkled forehead.

Her aged face began to contort.

She was making that same old expression she used when she got upset (which was rather often).

As she slowly set the ladle down, it clinked against the side of the rusting pot.

The nervous, unsure girl standing before the old woman started to shift uncomfortably.

Her palms started to sweat she griped at the hem of her once white dress.

The headmaster's little t-rex of an arm fled to the nape of the young girl's neck and grabbed the tattered collar.

She yanked.

Hard.

Than quickly, almost too quickly, the bony back of her cold, hard hand came in contact with the blonde's supple cheek.

A loud silence filled the room.

**"YOU INCOMPETENT CHILD! FOOD IS BROUGHT TOO YOUR FACE, YET YOU ASK FOR MORE? NO WONDER NO ONE WILL ADOPT YOU. NO ONE EVER WILL!"**

_No one will adopt you. _

_No one ever will. _

Those words echoed in her mind as the moisture starting to gather in her sapphire hues.

With the quick flick of the wrist, the headmaster threw Naminè's frail body against the wall and walked off, never turning back once.

The silence went as fast as it came.

Crying silently, Naminè ran as quickly as her petite frame would allow up the stairs.

She ran fast, but not fast enough, for she overheard the head master saying what a horrid wretch she was.

_No one ever will._

_A/N: So...how was it? ^^; Don't forget to review please! (=_

_Chapter Inspiration: _It began with a Letter _from _Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack

_*EDIT*: So I noticed some of you said that it was a little confusing to differentiate between first person and third person so i just made everything into third person! ^^ _

_Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my story! There will be more to come! XD  
_


	2. Be careful what you wish for

_A/N: Thanks everyone for viewing my fanfic! ^^ i already have 107 hits since i started this fanfic! (= _

**Be careful what you wish for.**

As soon as she reached last step, she apathetically walked into her room.

The loud noise coming from the dining hall slowly disappeared as she shut the door behind her.

The puffy eyed girl hit the bed with a heavy sigh as she lied down and faced the ceiling.

Her sapphire hues scoured the texture above her as she tried to look for pictures within it.

After a while, she slowly sat up and turned her head toward the foggy window besides her.

As the blonde rested her chin upon her hand, she raised a delicate finger toward the glass and drew absent-mindedly.

With a great melancholy to her voice, she spoke.

"I wish that someone would take me some place else..."

She paused.

"Anywhere else but here."

The familiar stampede of footsteps rushed up the stairs. All that could be heard was the ambiguous chatter and the closing of doors as each child made their way into their room.

What passed by like hours, seemed to pass by like minutes.

Naminé felt her eyelids slowly start to drop and grow heavy, just as if someone had attached weights onto them.

"I should sleep now," Naminé stifled a yawn. "It's getting late."

She pulled the bed covers from beneath her body and drew it up over her shoulders.

As she lied down onto the slightly cushioned bed, she smushed her face into the cold deflated pillow and drew a slight smile.

_At least in my dreams there's someone who loves me, someone who truly cares._

She rolled onto her side and stared out into the dark sky.

For a while now, Naminé felt like something had been watching her. She just couldn't seem to put her finger on i-

What was that?

For a split second, it seemed like a large, black figure swooped past her window.

The young girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

The girl shook her head, "See Naminé? Your eyes are playing tricks on you. Go to sleep before you turn crazy," she muttered.

She shifted uncomfortably onto her other side and wrapped the blankets around her closer.

Although she shrugged off the odd incident, in the back of her head she just couldn't stop thinking about what the mysterious black figure could've been. It was large enough to pass off as that of a human being, but what were the chances of that?

As Naminé pondered countless questions, she gradually closed her eyes and mulled herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

As the clock struck 3 A.M., a loud rustle emerged from outside.

From within a neighboring tree, the dark figure suddenly appeared again.

Standing before Naminé's window, he peered in to see if she was the one.

His cobalt hues quickly located the lock that chained the window together.

The cloaked man chuckled to himself as he reached for it behind the bars of the framed window. He examined it closer to see what sort of a lock it was.

With grace and agility, he pulled out an ordinary paperclip and bent it into an abstract shape.

The mysterious man was a rather crafty fellow- he picked the complex lock in a few seconds. To the naked eye it would've seemed as if the lock was never locked in the first place.

He dropped the lock and the metal frame onto the pavement, and they hit the ground with a metallic clink.

All of a sudden, a deep rumble sounded overhead. The mysterious man snapped his head upwards, looking at the menacing dark sky. A single drop of water fell onto his cheek and slid down, leaving a trail.

All he did was smirk and pull the hood of his cloak over his head.

He worked quietly and fast for all he wanted to do was to get to her, and get out.

With a gloved hand, he slowly pushed the window open, careful not to make a noise.

What he wasn't aware of was that every part of this building is so old that it's practically impossible to not make noise- even if you _were_ as sleek as the cloaked man.

A sharp creak sounded from the window hinge and the girl's eyes flew open. At that moment, every single muscle tensed up in the cloaked figure's body.

His conscience kicked into play. _"GOOD GOING, ROXAS! SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW? NOW YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of wide, frightened eyes staring him down.

The young adult gulped in panic. His expression mirrored the young startled girl that stood before him, trembling.

Before Naminé could even scream for help, Roxas covered her mouth and scooped her up.

"Listen up. If you're going to struggle against me, you're only going to make this harder," He hissed.

Whatever Roxas said had no effect on Naminé- it was obvious she was trying with all of her might to break free of his strong grip.

The light drizzle had evolved into a downpour, the pellets forming what could almost be compared to as sheets. It made it almost impossible to see more than 5 feet in front of you.

Roxas cursed under his breath and began to run down the streets of London, still carrying a struggling Naminé.

The girl that was in Roxas's grip was only growing more and more restless. She was trying everything- she was biting him, kicking him, anything that would've at least loosened the grip a little bit, but it was no use.

She was on the verge of giving up, for her frail and weak body could not break free of the firm arms clasped around her.

Naminé was just about to, until she thought of this brilliant plan. She had to act fast if she wanted to survive, so she put this plan into play.

Surprisingly, the weak girl managed to get one arm free, and within the amount of time that she had, she did what any other person would do in her situation.

She used whatever energy she had left to squeeze her hand into a fist, and with all her might, she punched down south where the sun don't shine.

Poor Roxas had no idea that she was going to think of such a thing, but oh, he was wrong.

He let out an ear-piercing screech and doubled over immediately, dropping both himself and his hostage to the ground.

His arms flew to his nether-areas, clutching them like his life depended on it.

What once seemed like the person in power was now demoted to a person curled up on the floor, cursing every curse word there was.

Naminé saw that the opportunity to escape came. She struggled to get up back on her two feet again. Once she was finally stable, she pushed her bangs that was plastered to her face away so she could see ahead of her.

The black figure on the floor gawked in shock as he watched his victim get away. Roxas tried to form words, but his mouth didn't want to cooperate with him.

She turned her head helplessly in every direction, trying to find a familiar place to pass the rain and to run away from this...person. But because of her being cooped up in an orphanage all the time, she just could not. In frustration, Naminé just ran straight to the nearest alleyway.

The now even more sickly looking young girl sat hobbled over in the furthest corner of the alley.

She was shaking uncontrollably, for all she was wearing was the same old tattered dress she always wore. Not like she had much of a choice to begin with.

The girl's cries were drowned out by the persistent blanket of rain, and the water streaming down her face was unclear if they were tears or not.

All she could do now was to just wait out here in the rain, and just hope that she'd be alive to see tomorrow.

_A/N: Please review! (=_

_And once again, thank you all for reading! _

_It means alot to me knowing that all of you enjoy reading my story ^^  
_

_Please leave constructive criticism if you'd like! It'd help me a lot. (=  
_


	3. Excuse Me?

_A/N: So, heres a dinky little chapter for all of you. (= _

_I know this chapter is again terribly short and not that great, but hey, i'm having a slight writer's block right now! _

_Please read&review! Also, __if you have any kind of constructive critisism, that would greatly appreciated!_

**Excuse me?**

The monotonous pitter-patter tapped against the glass.

"That girl…"

The man paced slowly and carefully around the room

"Who knew that she'd be this much trouble?"

He paused, took a breath, and continued to pace around the room.

His hands were crossed at the chest, his eyebrows knit tightly together.

His slender hand met with his chin, stroking it as if there were a beard. There is however, some stubble though. He made a mental note to himself about shaving later.

Suddenly, a lightbulb popped into his head.

Invisible strings tugged at the sides of his mouth, forming a slight curl.

Roxas hastily ran over to the coat closet, grabbed a jacket, a hat, and an umbrella. Sticking his hands into his pocket, he rummaged around furiously. The sound of loose change rattled, butnot what he was looking for. He cursed under his breath and searched his back pockets.

Nothing.

His dirty blonde hair whipped back and forth as he spun around frantically. Just when he was heading toward the kitchen to take get another one, his eyes caught on to the familiar red plating. Walking over to the coffee table, he chuckled.

"Haha, there you are."

Smiling that mischievous smile of his, he pocketed the Swiss army knife and bolted out the door into the rainy streets of London.

He was barely five steps away from his apartment when he almost forgot the most important part of his plan: the umbrella.

Rushing back inside, he grabbed it and smacked himself in the head for almost leaving it behind.

That wouldn't have been very good.

Tripping over the first step, he ran out the door for the second time and left on a journey to find the girl that escaped from his grasp.

* * *

The rain stopped momentarily overhead, but the pitter patter could still be heard.

Confused, the drenched blonde looked up, her dull blue hues meeting up with the man standing in front of her. Her vision slightly blurred from the rain, she lifted a hand up and rubbed her eye.

A strong yet soothing voice broke the delicate silence.

"Are you alright?"

This feeling was strange. Not once in her entire life had anyone asked her if she was alright. Scrunching her face up, Naminé could barely make out a peep. She had been crying for the past few hours, afterall.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm fine," the blonde lied, "W-who a-are y-you?"

The male smiled, "The name's Roxas," and extended an arm out.

Crouching down to Naminé's level, he shifted the umbrella to his other hand and took off his coat.

He draped it over her shoulders and stood up.

"Here, you need it more than I do."

Roxas's voice was like sweet syrup to the petite girl's ears. Blushing furiously, she cautiously stood up beside him. The shy girl nodded in an appreciation of thanks, and looked up at Roxas, who was at least several inches taller than her. Studying his sincere face, she noticed something familiar about this man.

Wind tousled hair the color of ocher…eyes the color of the sky...Where has she seen this?

"…Is something wrong?"

Flustered and embarrassed that she had been caught staring, the girl snapped her head in the other direction. She felt his eyes chuckling from behind, which only make her blush redden. Her stomach grumbled, which didn't help either.

Roxas laughed, "You seem like you could use some food. How about this- come to my place, Nami-" He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat.

There was something odd about this guy…

"…Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do…"

Her conscience chided in and warned her about how this was a bad idea. She ignored it, and just listened to what Roxas had to say. What could happen anyway? She was just going to go to his house, clean up and get some food and be on her merry way…even though she still doesn't know where she's headed yet.

He smirked, "Alright then, let's go. It's right around the corner.'

Roxas made sure that his umbrella was completely sheltering his shorter companion.

Before they began walking, she just couldn't help but steal another glance at him, for she just couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen him before...


End file.
